Rosenborg Castle
Overview Rosenborg Castle in Copenhagen is home to some of Denmark's greatest cultural treasures. The castle was built by Christian IV as a pleasure castle. In the basement you will find the Danish crown jewels and regalia. Rosenborg Castle was inhabited by the royal family until 1720. But since 1838, the castle with all its contents has been a historical museum. The museum has a sister museum at Amalienborg Palace, called Amalienborg Museum. Among the main attractions at Rosenborg are the Great Hall with the coronation throne, which is guarded by three lions of silver. In the Great Hall you will also find the famous Rosenborg tapestries, which have hung here since 1693. They show King Christian V's victories in the Scanian War 1675-1679. 'In the castle's basement you will find the three treasuries with the crowns and the crown jewels. ' Portraits of Caroline Mathilde and Struensee At Rosenborg Castle you can see portraits of Johan Friedrich Struensee and Queen Caroline Mathilde. Caroline Mathilde was married to the insane King Christian 7, but had a fatal love affair with the king's physician Johan Friedrich Struensee. While King Christian 7 was too ill to govern, Struensee led the country for almost two years. He was arrested and executed in 1772, after which Caroline Mathilde was exiled to northern Germany. The portrait of Struensee is from 1824 by Hans Hansen and is a copy of a painting from the hand of painter Jens Juel. The portrait of Queen Caroline Mathilde is from 1771 and painted by Jens Juel. Tickets *Adults - 90 DKK *Children 0-17 years - Free *Groups (min. 12 people) - 70 DKK per person *Students (with valid ID) - 60 DKK *Combination Ticket (Rosenborg Castle and Amalienborg Palace) - 125 DKK The combined ticket for Rosenborg Castle and Amalienborg Palace costs DKK 125 and lets you visit the museums within two days. The normal price for visiting both on weekdays and Sundays is DKK 160 and DKK 180 for visiting the museums on Saturdays or during special exhibitions (as the visit on Saturdays at Amalienborg includes entrance to the Royal reception rooms on the piano nobile). At Amalienborg you can take a royal journey through time and see the private chambers of the previous kings and queens. In the museum you can explore the history of the monarchy through the last 150 years and be introduced to the everyday life of the royalty in our own time. On Saturdays, there is admittance to the Gala Hall and the adjoining staterooms on the piano nobile, which are still used by the Royal Family. Opening Hours January - April: Tuesday - Sunday 10:00 - 14:00 May: Monday - Sunday 10:00 - 16:00 June - August: Monday - Sunday 10:00 - 17:00 September - October: Monday - Sunday 10:00-16:00 November - December: Tuesday - Sunday 10:00-14:00 Closed December 22-26, 31 Find Your Way Rosenborg Castle is located in the King's Gardens 200 meters from Nørreport Station. The Castle has an entrance at Øster Volgade 4a and via the bridge over the moat from King's Garden. Trains Nørreport S-trains, Metro, Regional Trains Busses Nørreport 14, 42, 43, 184, 185, 5A, 6A, 173E, 150S, 350S Category:Castles Category:Denmark Category:Copenhagen